Obsticles
by That Weirdo
Summary: America hates being an idiot for the others and all Ivan wants is to play poker. oneshot but may do a lemon to go with it.


Okay so I wanted to try and write about a different subject since all I write about is Yu-Gi-Oh and I got struck by an odd idea. Really I'm not even sure what this is about. The only thing I'm really sure of is that America is really ooc. Anyway I hope you like it!

Alfred flinched as he spouted yet another stupid idea. God this was irritating, playing the moron for the other countries comfort. He looked around at all the other faces making sure no one had noticed his momentary slip up, most of the others were sleeping or rolling their eyes. There was only one pair of eyes that were really watching enough to have seen Alfred slip up.

"And to conclude this I'll save the day because I'M THE HERO!" his hand twitched and he resisted slamming his head into a wall.

"That's the stupidest plan you have come up with America sit down." England stood up and pushed on his shoulder towards his seat. America barley felt it but aloud himself be tipped into his seat.

"England you're so mean. My ideas are always the best!" Alfred heard many snorts but ignored them in favor of his ex-guardian. How the Englishman could think that anyone would really act like that was beyond him. England knew of the darker part of the American, Alfred could tell but he was blinded by the mask of stupidity like everyone else. Of course there was the occasional truth-seer, but there was always an easy way to fix that. He had simply become a 'moron' and there was only one country that believed different. Things had been going smoothly until Russia had noticed the same look in America's eyes he saw in his own. Russia was very intent on exposing that before and during the cold war. No one believed that of course, except maybe Canada but that didn't matter. No one noticed let alone heard Canada except America, and Canada had the same personality as him. The only thing was that no one noticed, Canada _was_ near invisible.

"Just sit quietly America and stop making so much noise." Alfred decided to try and pay attention to the person who was speaking but all he heard was the same plan over and over.

Finally America got fed up with trying to listen and turned towards his lover Russia. The man was so odd, and America loved him for it. Alfred had gotten bored of seeing the same self-righteous countries when he met Russia and the man had been one of the most refreshing things he had come into contact with . . . ever. Said man looked over at Alfred and winked making sure to hold Alfred's eyes for a moment.

Shaking his head Alfred thought back to the years during the cold war. At first all Ivan had wanted to do was reveal Alfred as a strategic sadist who manipulated others. Then they slowly began to grow closer and look at each other differently. But there was still that tension in the air so they played games to relieve their stress. And he meant literally play. Since they never threw any physical punches and they sure as hell couldn't have sex, they improvised. They played games like chess to twister, They got bored of that after a while and once the war ended they spent 3 days 'clearing the air' between them. Now days they played together as a strange kind of foreplay, and from the look on the man's face this would be one of their days.

The game that Ivan chose for them to play was strip poker which meant only one thing. Ivan was in one of _those_ moods, a mix between lust and sadism. Not that Alfred minded it gave him a chance to let out some pent up stress. Not to mention Ivan was pretty easy on the eyes.

The game started easy. Alfred won the first 4 hands and Ivan was stripped of his shoes and socks. Alfred welcomed a challenge so he let Ivan wear all of his many layers. He had even beaten Ivan when he was wearing that many layers, Ivan won a lot though.

After a heated battle of lust and cards Alfred was down to his boxers (and some hickeys) while Ivan was wearing his large coat and nothing else. . . Why! The lack of skin made Alfred go nuts and Ivan knew that. Alfred thought that might just be the point. Ivan did like it when Alfred was mad.

"Alfred I want to ask you before we start the _real_ fun, How did you manage to make everyone think that your stupid and harmless?" Ivan asked Alfred this a lot and the answer had yet to change.

"I got rid of the obstacle that was in my way, whether I cared about them or not." Ivan took this as his message to start the _real _fun.

'One day' he thought 'I'll get Alfred to explain'.

Thanks for reading. I might post a lemon for this but I'm not sure because it'll be my first one. Please Review and tell me if this was bad. It was my first Hetalia fic so be gentle.

Ivan-don't go too gentle she needs the criticism

Weirdo- shut it Ivan

Alfred – You shut up and don't talk back to your elders

Weirdo- Sorry sir

Ivan- how did you do that?

Alfred – no idea


End file.
